infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Hysterie
"Hysterie" is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in the second mini album, Evolution. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 자꾸 너에게 난 wanna be the star 차츰 하나 둘씩 커져가고 자꾸 네게 바래 wanna be the more 그만 그만 널 구속하지 너니까 그래 너여서 그래 오 왜~ 불안하고 불안한지 잘못 될까봐 잘못 갈까봐 이렇게 한심해져 곁에 두고도 니 손을 잡고도 참 한심하게 괜한 걱정 히 히 히스테리 잘 지내다 또 널 바라보면 또 난 미쳐가 우워우워~ 히 히 히스테리 이건 내가 아냐 구겨지는 style 왜 난 너에게만 집착하고 멈춰 주길 바래 못난 나의 life 그만 그만 또 왜그러니 너니까 그래 너여서 그래 오 왜~ 불안하고 불안한지 잘못 될까봐 잘못 갈까봐 이렇게 한심해져 곁에 두고도 니 손을 잡고도 참 한심하게 괜한 걱정 히 히 히스테리 잘 지내다 또 널 바라보면 또 난 미쳐가 우워우워~ 히 히 히스테리 눈을 떠도 너부터 찾아 나 왜 이러지 나 눈 감아도 너부터 꿈꿔 나 왜 이럴까 나 hey keep out! Yes 감정이 무언지 다 불안해 너니까 I know you.. got you.. once again 여전히 지금도 아마 내가 더 널 사랑하나봐 널 담기에는 맘이 작아 너무 좋아 또 난 너무 아파 또 모르겠어 우워우워~ 곁에 두고도 니 손을 잡고도 참 한심하게 괜한 걱정 히 히 히스테리 잘 지내다 또 널 바라보면 또 난 미쳐가 우워우워~ 히 히 히스테리 곁에 두고도 니 손을 잡고도 참 한심하게 괜한 걱정 히 히 히스테리 잘 지내다 또 널 바라보면 또 난 미쳐가 우워우워~ 히 히 히스테리 |-|Romanization= akku neoege nan wanna be the star chacheum hana dulssik keojyeogago jakku nege barae wanna be the more geuman geuman neol gusokhaji neonikka geurae neoyeoseo geurae oh wae~ buranhago buranhanji jalmot doelkkabwa jalmot galkkabwa ireoke hansimhaejyeo gyeote dugodo ni soneul japgodo cham hansimhage gwaenhan geokjeong hi hi hiseuteri jal jinaeda tto neol barabomyeon tto nan michyeoga uwouwo~ hi hi hiseuteri igeon naega anya gugyeojineun style wae nan neoegeman jipchakhago meomchwo jugil barae motnan naui life geuman geuman tto waegeureoni neonikka geurae neoyeoseo geurae oh wae~ buranhago buranhanji jalmot doelkkabwa jalmot galkkabwa ireoke hansimhaejyeo gyeote dugodo ni soneul japgodo cham hansimhage gwaenhan geokjeong hi hi hiseuteri jal jinaeda tto neol barabomyeon tto nan michyeoga uwouwo~ hi hi hiseuteri nuneul tteodo neobuteo chaja na wae ireoji na nun gamado neobuteo kkumkkwo na wae ireolkka na hey keep out! Yes gamjeongi mueonji da buranhae neonikka I know you.. got you.. once again yeojeonhi jigeumdo ama naega deo neol saranghanabwa neol damgieneun mami jaga neomu joha tto nan neomu apa tto moreugesseo uwouwo~ gyyeote dugodo ni soneul japgodo cham hansimhage gwaenhan geokjeong hi hi hiseuteri jal jinaeda tto neol barabomyeon tto nan michyeoga uwouwo~ hi hi hiseuteri gyeote dugodo ni soneul japgodo cham hansimhage gwaenhan geokjeong hi hi hiseuteri jal jinaeda tto neol barabomyeon tto nan michyeoga uwouwo~ hi hi hiseuteri |-|English= i keep wanna be the star for you, gradually growing one by one i keep hoping to you wanna be the more, i’ll stop restraining you because it’s you, yeah, because it’s you, yeah, oh why~ am i worried and worried i get this pathetic because i think something’s going to go wrong, that you’re going to go the wrong way even when i have you by my side, even when i’m holding your hand, i pathetically have useless worries hy-hy-hysterie when we’re doing fine, i look at you and i go crazy uwouwo~ hy-hy-hysterie this isn’t me, my style’ s getting wrinkled. why do i only obsess over you i hope that it can stop, my foolish life. stop, stop, why am i like this again? because it’s you, yeah, because it’s you, yeah, oh why~ am i worried and worried i get this pathetic because i think something’s going to go wrong, that you’re going to go the wrong way even when i have you by my side, even when i’m holding your hand, i pathetically have useless worries hy-hy-hysterie when we’re doing fine, i look at you and i go crazy uwouwo~ hy-hy-hysterie when i open my eyes, i look for you first. why am i like this when i close my eyes, i dream about you first. why am i being like this hey keep out! yes. because it’s you, i’m nervous i know you.. got you.. once again, forever and even now i probably love you more, my heart’s too small to keep you in i like it so much, but i’m also hurting so much, i don’t know ooh whoa ooh whoa~ even when i have you by my side, even when i’m holding your hand, i pathetically have useless worries hy-hy-hysterie when we’re doing fine, i look at you and i go crazy uwouwo~ hy-hy-hysterie even when i have you by my side, even when i’m holding your hand, i pathetically have useless worries hy-hy-hysterie when we’re doing fine, i look at you and i go crazy uwouwo~ hy-hy-hysteri Category:Songs